On electronic devices such as computers, cameras, game consoles and cellular phones, files are stored in some type of data storage in memory. Typically, the data storage is a hard drive, but could be other storage such as non-volatile memory. The data storage is organized through a directory structure. The directory structure organization includes a “root” directory and subdirectories. Each subdirectory may include additional subdirectories. Each directory may contain zero or more files. An operating system allows a user access to the directory structure. For instance, the operating system allows a user to view, create, modify, and delete files and folders in the directory structure.
Early operating systems where text-based. However, many current operating systems use “windows” in order to provide a visual interface to the user. In electronic devices using such operating systems, directories are represented by icons of folders and such directories are called “folders”. For simplicity, the term “folder” will be used herein, even when text-based operating systems are described. The folders and files are items presented to a user in a directory structure representation, which is a representation of the folders and files on the directory structure in the memory.
Many times, a user desires to perform a file action (e.g., copy, move) with a file or folder. For instance, the user may desire to copy a file from one folder to another folder. Current operating systems have made such file actions easier. As an example, to copy a file, a user can select, using a pointer for example, a file icon that corresponds to the file. The user can then perform a drag operation with the file icon. The drag operation is usually performed by holding down a button of a mouse while a facsimile of the file icon is moved in a window or between windows. The user will place focus on a folder to which the file is to be copied. The user then performs a drop operation, typically by releasing the button of the mouse. The drop operation corresponding to the folder with focus causes the file action to be performed using the file. In the case of a copy file action, the file corresponding to the file icon is then copied from its original folder to the folder with focus. This process is visual and simple.
Although current operating systems have made it easier to perform file actions with a file, there are still problems associated with performing file actions with files.